Fallorain's Plate
|weight = 20 |missable = |area = |obtained_from = |involvement = |used_for = |other_uses = |combat_type = Protection |range = |launcher = |ammunition = |rate_of_fire_round = |thac0 = |thac0_mod = |damage = |damage_mod = |speed_factor = |proficiency_type = |hands = |two_handed = no |fake_two_handed = no |armor_class = 2 (-1 vs. slashing) |slashing_modifier = |crushing_modifier = |piercing_modifier = |missile_modifier = |equipped_abilities = |combat_abilities = |charge_abilities = |power_level = |max_charges = |special = *Pickpocketing, stealth and casting of wizard spells disabled *Can't be worn together with other protective items |strength = 11 |dexterity = 0 |constitution = 0 |intelligence = 0 |wisdom = 0 |charisma = 0 |not_usable_by = Archer; avenger; barbarian; bards; beast master; druid and shaman; kensai; mages and sorcerers; monks; shapeshifter; stalker; thieves |only_usable_by = |other_requirements = |item_value = 5000 |item_icon = Plate mail +1 IPLAT0200001 Item icon BG1.png |item_icon_caption = |item_code = PLAT02 |store_code = |max_in_stack = 1 |projectile = |critical_item = no |toggle_critical_hits = no }}Fallorain's Plate +1, also known as Plate mail +1, is plate mail in The Black Pits, Baldur's Gate and Siege of Dragonspear. The only way to obtain it in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition is by importing Gorion's Ward into Shadows of Amn. It also appears in the original Baldur's Gate II, though it isn't a unique set of armor anymore, named simply Plate Mail +1 with a generic description, and has lost some of its magical properties. Statistics Compared to non-magical plate mail, Fallorain's Plate not only offers a bonus of 1 to armor class – setting it to 2 against most weapons, and even to -1 versus slashing ones –, it also weighs a whole 30 pounds less. Except in the original Baldur's Gate II, this leads to a by 1 lowered strength requirement of only 11 to be able to wear it. It can be worn by most warriors – except the archer, barbarian, beast master, kensai and stalker –, by clerics, totemic druids and – in the original Baldur's Gate II only – even by avengers. As for other plate mail, pickpocketing, hiding in shadows and casting of wizard spells are not possible while wearing the armor. It also cannot be equipped with other protective items, such as rings of protection. While the armor does not need any lore in the original Baldur's Gate II to identify it, a knowledge level of 40 is required in the other games. It's worth throughout the series. Locations ''The Black Pits'' *Sold by Gorch the Armorer from Tier 2 * Equipped by Lucille ''Baldur's Gate'' *Firewine Ruins – equipped by two of the Ghost Knights *Cloakwood Mines – equipped by Genthore *Wyrm's Crossing – equipped by Simmeon ''Siege of Dragonspear'' *Possible equipment when importing Gorion's Ward into the Siege of Dragonspear campaign ''Shadows of Amn'' *Possibly found in Irenicus's Dungeon if Gorion's Ward was in possession of it when importing the character into Shadows of Amn * Athkatla Docks, Galvarey Estate – equipped by Galvarey * Amn, random area before setting sails to Brynnlaw – equipped by Eldarin, who's in company of Suna Seni when encountered for the second time ''Throne of Bhaal'' *Watcher's Keep – equipped by two Vigil Knights and by Odren * Watcher's Keep, altar level – equipped by six statues * Forest of Mir – The Temple – equipped by a Skeleton Cleric *Saradush, Militia Headquarters – equipped by Captain Samand *Yaga-Shura's Camp – equipped by a Lieutenant Cleric Unused references There are further references to this plate mail in various game files that, however, make no appearance in the or aren't referenced themselves. * Equipped by an instance of Minsc, E32.cre * Unassigned – thus not equipped, stealable or dropped – in the inventory of Tazok *Equipped by Ant *Referenced in a script, MAGNET.bcs: any character wearing this or any other metal armor would be "magnetized" – affected by a wing buffet – towards a creature named Magnet (PPINVI01.cre), while simultaneously a secret door is unlocked. However, the Magnet does not appear in-game. * Equipped by two Clerics, DEMOCLER.cre and TURN.cre * Equipped by a Fighter, YARMY01.cre * Equipped by a Guardian Spirit, GORGUA03.cre * Equipped by Delga Deepdelver Lore '}} Bugs * Besides having lost its "unique" character, this plate mail is handled almost as a non-magical item in the original Baldur's Gate II, requiring the usual strength of twelve instead of eleven to wear it and also needing no lore to identify it. This is reverted in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. * In the original Baldur's Gate II, avengers are able to wear this armor; this is also fixed in the Enhanced Edition. Gallery ILYICH.bcs IMPORT01.2da ITEMEXCL.2da }} Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Bugs